


맛있당

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jongin doesn't know that it only takes good food and a handsome and caring guy to make his bad day turns into a good one.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: monthlysekai's Flower Garden





	맛있당

**Author's Note:**

> Bouquet of Crocus for monthlysekai's Challenge #5. 
> 
> I had a different idea but unfortunately it didn't work. After rewatching izakaya bottakuri, shinya shokudo and kinou nani tabeta (all of them are highly recommended if you love watching food-related drama series, and the last one is bl series), I got inspired and decided to make a fluffy story instead :))
> 
> Credit to my friend N for suggesting 맛있당 ( _mas-issdang_ ) cause it’s like 맛있어 ( _mas-iss-eo_ ; delicious) but make it cuter xD 

Today, things just didn’t go well for Jongin.

First of all, he woke up late. It happens pretty often lately, since he has a performance to prepare in less than a month and there are still a few steps to be adjusted and changed to fit in the dance routine. His group stayed up late at the dance studio yesterday, and some even stayed the night just because they were too tired to go home. Jongin himself went home at 2 AM, and found himself waking up at 12 PM the next day.

Meaning he just missed his morning class.

Thankfully his colleague has been pretty understanding, and someone already covered him, but he feels guilty and like a… burden.

Not only that, things just didn’t go well at home. His water heater broke and there was no warm water. They are still in the middle of fall, but it’s a bit cold already and Jongin _desperately_ needs warm water everyday. He had to shower with cold water before going to work because the repairman would come later in the evening.

He thought things would get better, but it didn’t.

Two teenagers from his evening class butted heads with each other just because they wanted to be the center of the dance routine, and he ended up kicking them out of the classes to cool down first. But instead of continuing with the class after that, the boys just went straight home, which is _really_ rude and inconsiderate. Jongin had to hold back on his anger, because he has to be professional and couldn’t let something like this ruin the flow of his class.

There were no other problems after that, and Jongin got to go home a bit early, but of course he was too tired and distracted during his ride home and missed his stop. Now he has to walk the rest of the way to his apartment, which is like a cherry on top of the mess he went through today.

Jongin tries to see it in a positive way—after all it’s been a while since he has time to walk around and just take things slow—but it’s hard to do so when all he wants to do is go home and sleep. 

Ater checking the maps to make sure he’s on the right way home because he’s not that familiar with the neighborhood, he suddenly notices a bright light coming from one of the buildings. 

As Jongin walks closer and closer until he’s exactly in front of the said building, he can see a small neon light that says 맛있당— _ah, it must be a restaurant or something_ , Jongin thinks while trying to take a peek inside the place. 

Despite it being close to midnight, the place is still bright and seems to be inviting Jongin to come inside, and the most important of all, there’s no ‘close’ sign yet, meaning it’s still open. Jongin is not one to try a new place, but he’s hungry and feeling a bit spontaneously so maybe today, he’ll try something different as he slides the door open. 

The first thing Jongin smells is the faint smell of food—a delicious food. The place looks small yet cozy, and there’s a small open kitchen at the left side of the place where he can see a man standing behind the counter. Once the man sees him, he offers him a smile. “Welcome!” he says. 

Jongin is a bit taken aback by how charming the man looks, with his glasses perched on his nose and love-shaped smile.

“Are you still open?” Jongin asks when he finally notices how empty the place is, “I can go if you’re not—”

“Yes, we’re still open! Please, have a seat,” the man gestures to the counter seat in front of him, “Sehun, there’s a customer!”

Jongin hears a muffled “ _coming!_ ” followed by quick steps, and another man appears from the back of the place, and _holy shit_ —this man looks gorgeous. He looks like Jongin’s ideal type in a flesh with his tall figure and broad shoulders that look like a dream. And his face? Handsome as hell.

Jongin wonders if both men in front of him are celebrities, and he’s just stepped inside a variety show where celebrities have to make their own restaurant, just like Youn’s Kitchen or Kang’s Kitchen, although the lack of cameras and no staff in sight makes him doubt it’s true. 

_Uh oh_. Seems like the tall handsome man just asked him a question. Time to get back to reality.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get your question,” Jongin says sheepishly.

The man merely chuckles, and asks again, “First time here?” 

“Ah. Yeah, I actually live in the next neighborhood so I rarely come around here, but I just missed my stop so… here I am,” Jongin answers, albeit a bit embarrassed. 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” his tone is full of pity, but his eyes give a mischievous look instead, “Or maybe not? Since you get to try our diner now.”

Jongin laughs, secretly thinking that it’s indeed not bad that he came across the place by accident.

The man points out the menu written on the nearest wall, and there are quite variety of foods for such a small restaurant.

“If you don’t see anything that you like, you can make a request instead. If we have the ingredient, we can make it for you,” the man behind the counter adds. Jongin assumes he’s the cook.

“Really?” Jongin’s eyebrows in surprise, “That’s really generous.”

“Thank you. We actually started that way, but some people found it hard to order so we put up a few options to make it easier,” the tall man explains, “My brother is an amazing cook, so you can ask anything you want.”

“Sehun,” the said man looks a bit embarrassed at the praise, and the other only grins at him—making Jongin laugh at the sight.

“You two are brothers?” 

“Yeah, oldest brother Do Kyungsoo right there,” the tall man points at the cook, “and youngest brother Oh Sehun right here, nice to meet you,” Sehun, as he introduced himself, winks playfully at Jongin, and Jongin wishes he’s not blushing right now because that would be embarrassing.

Jongin wonders why they have different surnames, and it must have shown on his face—he’s bad at poker face sometimes—because the youngest, Sehun, adds, “We’re step brothers with different fathers, so we have different surnames. That’s why I’m more handsome than Kyungsoo hyung—hyung, please don’t stab me, we have a customer right here,” Sehun tries to hide himself behind the tray he has on his hand as Kyungsoo lifts up his knife slightly. “So, do you have any food in mind that you want to eat?”

“Uh, maybe something… warm? And spicy?” Jongin pursues his lips, “Maybe, kimchi stew?”

Kyungsoo nods at his choice. “The classic. With tofu and pork?”

“Definitely,” Kyungsoo gives him another nod and heads straight to the refrigerator, leaving Jongin alone with Sehun, “Do you have any drink recommendations?”

“Do you like persimmons?” he throws a question back at him.

Jongin chuckles. “Who doesn’t like persimmons?”

“Ah, you’re right,” Sehun laughs along with him, “Then how about a cinnamon punch with dried persimmon and ginger?” 

Jongin smiles. “That sounds perfect.”

“Okay, good food is coming your way!” Sehun playfully says as he walks to the counter and starts preparing Jongin’s drink, “Persimmon and pear are in season right now, so we have plenty of it to be turned into tea and dessert, and people _love_ it.”

Jongin already imagines how good the drink is. “That sounds awesome. I’m craving some warmth after not having hot water today.”

Sehun gives him a brief look, as if he’s asking him for more context.

“My water heater broke today, so I couldn’t have a hot shower.”

“Oh no, have you got it fixed?” Sehun asks, worries apparent on his face.

“Yeah, the repairman came this evening and fixed it already. My mother dropped by to make sure it works properly now.”

“Maybe I’ll add extra ginger then, to warm up your body,” Sehun says, and sue Jongin’s dirty mind, but it sounds suggestive on his head. 

He immediately shakes off the thought as Sehun walks to his side and gently puts his drink in front of him. “Let me know what you think of it.”

Jongin lifts the cup carefully and takes a sip. It’s hot— _obviously_ —but Jongin still can taste the sweet persimmon with spiciness that comes from the cinnamon and ginger. 

“It’s really good,” he says to the expectant Sehun that had taken a seat beside him, “I feel so much warmer just by drinking this tea.”

“Glad to hear that. You have regained some color too,” Sehun comments, “You didn’t look good before.”

Jongin sighs, putting down his cup. “Yeah, today is just not my… day.”

Jongin manages to let out a long rant after that, putting in details how his day went, and Sehun listens to him attentively without any complaint. Even when Jongin apologizes for venting it out at him, he simply laughs and says, “Don’t worry, I like hearing you talking… or ranting. Maybe both.”

It does weird things to Jongin’s heart, and he desperately tries to ignore it because there’s no way a man he just knew for only half an hour already makes a mess out of him.

“Thank you. I feel better after talking about it.”

“You’re welcome,” Sehun smiles gently, “Don’t let what happened today bring you down. Bad day doesn’t last forever—it will eventually end, and a better day will come, so stay strong, okay?”

Jongin smiles back. “Okay. Hopefully tomorrow won't be as bad as today.”

“It won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I said so.”

Jongin snorts. “What are you, God?”

“I mean, I look like a Greek God, but I won’t say I’m a God.”

Sehun sounds silly, but somehow, his words make Jongin feeling a bit hopeful—that tomorrow will indeed be a good day, and he has nothing to be worried about. Jongin guesses this is why people always suggest to open up with others, it feels like some of the burden on Jongin’s shoulders has been lifted and he feels… better. 

“Kimchi stew, coming up your way,” Kyungsoo suddenly breaks their moment with a bowl of rice and hot steaming stew inside the stone pot, “Please have some blanched bean sprouts and spinach as well. Do you want anything else? Egg rolled, maybe?”

“This is plenty already, thank you,” Jongin’s mouth water from the sight of the food, “Thank you for the meal.”

Jongin starts digging on the stew first and _damn_ , it’s really good. It’s not too spicy, and the kimchi gives a deep flavor to the stew. Eating it together with rice, and munching bean sprout and spinach in between, Jongin feels like he’s in heaven already.

He’s so into his food that he only realizes that both brothers are currently watching him—or more like Kyungsoo is watching both Sehun and him with an unreadable look on his face. 

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name before,” Kyungsoo suddenly says.

“Ah, sorry! I just realized I haven’t told you my name,” Jongin flushes, “It’s Kim Jongin.”

“What day are you born, Jongin-ssi?”

“January 14th.”

Kyungsoo looks surprised when he hears his answer. “That’s 2 days after my birthday.”

Jongin gasps. “Really? What year were you born, Kyungsoo-ssi?”

“1993. How about you?”

“Ah, I’m in 1994. You’re older by a year.”

Sehun suddenly clears his throat loudly, as if he’s trying to break the flow of the conversation. “Hyung, why don’t you prepare a dessert for Jongin-ssi?” 

“No, no. This is enough already,” Jongin regretfully declines the offer, “I have to go home soon, since it’s already late.”

Jongin thinks he sees the way Sehun looks sad hearing that, but he must be imagining things. 

“I forgot that you still have quite a way to go. I thought you would have some time for dessert.”

“Maybe next time,” Jongin assures him, “I promise I’ll come early next time so I have more time to eat and order more foods.”

“We hold you on that,” Kyungsoo grins. 

When Jongin gets his bill, he doesn’t bother hiding his surprise. “Kyungsoo-ssi, I think you counted it wrong. It’s not supposed to be this cheap—”

Kyungsoo simply waves him off. “It’s just a discount for the first timer. I’ll make sure to charge you normally the next time you come, so you should enjoy it while you can.”

Jongin doesn’t know how Kyungsoo makes profit this way, but he can only be thankful and promises himself that he _definitely_ will come again once he has free time.

When Jongin goes outside, it already becomes chillier than before and he finds himself burying his face further into his scarf. 

“Are you cold?” Sehun asks, his face is full of worry.

“A little bit?” Jongin shrugs, “But oh well, what else can we do with this weather anyway. I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Sehun doesn’t look less worried but he at least manages to smile now. “Take care, Jongin-ssi. See you again soon?”

“Yes, see you later, Sehun-ssi.”

Jongin bows slightly before willing himself to finally turn around and walks home. Truthfully, he wants to stay and talk more with Sehun. He has a lot of questions he hasn’t asked yet— _how did you decide to open a restaurant together? Why the store's name is_ _맛있어 and not 맛있당?_ _When were you born? What’s your favorite food? Are you a good cook too? Do you have other jobs? What do you like to do in your spare time_ _—_

_Do you have a boyfriend?_

Jongin shakes his head. Seems like his gaydar just turned into please-be-gaydar. Is he already that infatuated over someone he just met for the first time?

When he’s about to put on his headphones and listen to his playlist along the way home, he hears someone calling his name.

“Jongin-ssi!”

Jongin turns around and finds Sehun running after him.

Once Sehun catches up to him, he tilts his head in confusion. “Sehun-ssi, what’s the matter? Did I leave something?”

Sehun shakes his head while trying to catch up his breath. “No— _huft—_ you didn’t, but here’s something for you. Thought you might need it.”

He slips something into Jongin’s hand, and Jongin knows exactly what that is. 

It’s a hot pack.

“Hopefully, it will warm you up until you are safely home.”

At that moment, it’s not the hot pack that warms Jongin up, but the thoughtful gesture from Sehun that instantly warms up his heart and turns his bad day into one of his best days ever.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


Jongin thinks his night can’t get any better, until he finds a piece of paper attached to the hot pack and smiles shyly by himself.

_Call me and let me know you’re safely home_

_082-XXXX-XXXX_

**Author's Note:**

> More details about the foods mentioned above:
> 
> Korean cinnamon punch ( _Sujeonggwa_ ) - a traditional Korean cinnamon punch with dried persimmons and ginger
> 
> Kimchi stew ( _Kimchi-jjigae_ ) - is a jjigae, or stew-like Korean dish, made with kimchi and other ingredients, such as pork or seafood, scallions, onions, and diced tofu.


End file.
